runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Skills
Skills eli taidot ovat pelaajan opittavissa olevia kykyjä, joita voi harjoittaa pelin aikana. Kaikki taidot ovat kehitettävissä erilaisten taitoon liittyvien toimintojen kautta. Suorittamalla tietyn toiminnan, pelaaja saa kokemusta tietyssä taidossa. Käyttämällä tavaroita, kuten esimerkiksi kokemuslamppuja, pelaajat saavat normaalia suurempia määriä kokemusta riippuen taidosta ja sen tasosta. RuneScapessa on 27 opittavaa ja kehitettävää taitoa. Membereillä on mahdollisuus oppia kaikki 27 taitoa, mutta F2P -pelaajilla on mahdollisuus oppia vain 16 taitoa, mikä tarkoittaa, ettei pelissä ole heille yhtä paljon sisältöä. Taidot antavat pelaajan valmistaa ruokaa, kalastaa, kaataa puita, tehdä nuotioita, taikoa, tehdä riimuja ja niin edelleen. Jotkin taidot ovat yhteydessä toisiinsa, kuten esimerkiksi puunkaato, tulenteko, ruoan valmistus ja kalastus. Pelaaja voi siis paistaa ongella saamansa kalan (kalastus) tekemässään nuotiossa (puunkaato ja tulenteko), jonka jälkeen hän voi sen syödä, palauttaa hieman hit pointseja ja jatkaa esimerkiksi taistelutaidon parissa. Taistelutaitoa voi käyttää hyödyksi NPC:tä vastaan, joka kuollessaan saattaa pudottaa vaikkapa jonkin yrtin, jota voi taas käyttää yrttitietämyksen kehittämiseen. Saavuttamalla korkeampia tasoja taidoissa, pelaajat saavat hyvin vaihtelevia etuja. Esimerkiksi korkeatasoinen ketteryystaito, jonka avulla pelaaja pääsee käyttämään erilaisia oikoreittejä ja korkeatasoinen puunkaatotaito, jonka avulla saa nopeammin puista pölkkyjä. Taidot ovat usein tekemisissä rahan kanssa. Taitojen kehittäminen voi olla tuottavaa, mutta se ei aina päde kaikissa kyvyissä, ja se voi riippua siitäkin, miten pelaaja taitoaan harjoittaa. Sen takia onkin suositeltua, että pelaajat hankkivat itse tarvittavat tavaransa, eivätkä esimerkiksi käytä omaa rahaansa taidon kehittämiseen. Kokemus on arvokkaampaa kuin raha. Aloitettaessa peli kaikki taidot ovat tasolla 1, paitsi yleiskunto. Yleiskunto on jokaisella pelaajalla alussa 10, tehden taisteluista reilumpia hirviöitä vastaan. Taitojen maksimitaso on 99, lukuunottamatta tyrmientutkintaa, joka on kehitettävissä maksimissaan tasoon 120 asti. Taitoa voi vielä kehittää tämän jälkeenkin kokemuspisteiltään 200 miljoonaan saakka - mutta lisää tasoja ei ole luvassa. Taistelutaito alkaa tasolta 3 ja saavutettavissa oleva maksimitaso on 138. HiScore -listalle on mahdollista päästä, mikäli on tasolla 15 tietyssä taidossa. Jokaisella taidolla on oma sävel, joka soi aina taidon saadessa uuden tason. Sävel muuttuu hieman monimutkaisemmaksi aina siihen asti, että taito saavuttaa tason 50. Taitoa voi nostaa tai laskea väliaikaisesti erilaisilla tavaroilla, taikajuomilla, oluilla, ruoilla, ja kutsunnalla tehdyillä tuttavilla. Free-to-play taidot Pay-to-play taidot Jos maksullinen pelaaja kehittää jonkun taidon tasoon 99, hän voi hankkia kyseisen tason saavutusviitan. Taitojen tyypit RuneScapessa on neljä erilaista tyyppiä taidoille; taistelu, keräily, artisaani ja tuki. On mahdollista ansaita asiantuntijuusviittoja saavuttamalla tason 99 tietyn tyypin taidoissa. Eliittitaidot Eliittitaidot vaativat kahden tai useamman perustaidon olevan tietyllä tasolla, ennen kuin niiden harjoittelemisen voi aloittaa. Ne vaikuttavat pelaajan kokonaistaitotasoon ja kokemukseen sekä näkyvät statistiikkaikkunassa. Eliittitaitojen tasohaarukka asettuu välille 1 - 120. Kuten esimerkiksi tyrmientutkinnan kanssa; sen täytyy olla tasolla 99, jotta voit pukeutua maksimiviittaan ja tasolla 120, jotta voit pukeutua mestaruusviittaan. Taidoilla on myös erilainen kokemusvaatimus tasoon verrattuna perustaitoihin. Eliittitaidoilla ei ole tarkoitus korvata olemassa olevia perustaitoja, vaan niiden on tarkoitus toimia rinnalla. Kokemus Experience, eli kokemus, joskus myös exp tai XP, on määre, jolla mitataan edistymistä tietyssä taidossa. Sitä yleensä kerätään suorittamalla tiettyjä toimintoja tiettyyn taitoon liittyen. Tietyn määrän kokemusta kartutettuaan, pelaaja saa uuden tason, joka yleensä tarkoittaa uusien kykyjen, tavaroiden ja muiden asioiden saavuttamista. Kokemusta eli expaa saa harjoittelemalla erilaisia taitoja, suorittamalla tehtäviä ja ottamalla osaa erilaisiin minipeleihin tai D&D:n. Tilastojen pyyhintä On olemassa pelaajia, joiden yleiskunto on vähemmän kuin 10. Kauan aikaa sitten, klassisen RuneScapen aikaan pelaaja saattoi saada taitojen pyyhinnän, johtuen autoklikkereiden ja erilaisten bottien käytöstä. Klassisen RuneScapen aikaan taitojen pyyhintä laski kaikki taidot yhteen, mukaanlukien yleiskunnon. RS2 julkaisun aikaan Jagex bannasi monet tällaiset tilit. Tänä päivänä tällaiset tilit ovat äärimmäisen harvinaisia. Hahmoilla voi myös olla yleiskunto alle 10, mikäli ne luotiin ajanjaksona, jolloin pelaajien tuli valita hahmoluokka. Riippuen valitusta hahmoluokasta, hahmolla saattoi olla yleiskunto alle 10, mutta tällöin muita taitoja oli mahdollisesti buustattu yli 1. Hahmolla voi myös olla alle 10 yleiskunto, mikäli ne luotiin klassisen RuneScapen aikaan, mutta niitä ei koskaan pelattu. Kokemuspisteiden määrää nostettiin RS2 varten, jolloin hahmot, joiden yleiskuntoa ei oltu harjoitettu klassisessa RuneScapessa, eivät yltäneet kokemuksensa määrällä tasoon 10 asti. Vielä nykyään on mahdollista saada tilastonta tyhjennetyksi. Mikäli käyttäjä syyllistyy huomattavaan rikkomukseen, voidaan hyödynnetyn taidon lisäksi pyyhkiä myös siihen liittyvät taidot. Esimerkiksi siis pelaaja, joka on botilla buustannut taistelutaitoaan, saatetaan rangaistuksen vuoksi pyyhkiä häneltä kaikki taistelutasoon liittyvät taidot; hyökkäys, yleiskunto, puolustus, ammunta, magia... Toukokuussa 2001 Jagex ilmoitti seuraavanlaisen tiedotuksen pelaajille: As part of our promised commitment to stamping down and stopping cheats in RuneScape we have developed a new system to automatically detect people using macro/bot software to gain stats unfairly. It clearly says in our rules that using software to automatically play the game for you and raise your stats for you is cheating! This will not be tolerated. It is just not fair on the players who play the game honestly and get their levels fairly. Our new system is extremely efficient and accurate, and in the last 24 hours we have already identified nearly 2000 players who have been cheating in this way. We also believe that we will be able to identify all future offenders and will continue modifying and improving our detection software to do so. From this point on if you use a macro or use a modified version of the RuneScape client, it is almost 100% certain that you WILL be banned or erased. Since these people gained their stats/items unfairly we have unfortunately had no choice but to completely wipe the stats and inventory of the approximately 2000 people who we have caught using macro/bot software. It seems obvious that these players should not be allowed to keep what they did not gain honestly in the first place. If you are one of the people who we stat-wiped then whining and making excuses to us won't help. Our new system is designed to have a 0% rate of false positives, and we KNOW you were cheating. The stat-wipe is irreversible, so if you want to get your stats back then the only way to do it is to start playing the game fairly, and EARN your way to greatness like everyone else has to. Click here for a complete list of all the people who have already been stat-wiped. We expect to catch more people at it over the next few days. I hope this proves we are deadly serious about stopping this cheating in RuneScape. Katso myös *Virstanpylväät *Kokemus *Kokemusbuustit *Väliaikainen taitojen buustaus *Taso 99 *Kokonaistaso *Saavutusviitta *Maksimiviitta *200 miljoonaa kokemuspistettä Luokka:Taidot Luokka:F2P Luokka:P2P